moon that scatters red
by grrr16
Summary: Naruto was sent to earth to free all the angels that were  being enslaved by demons for their own sick purposes but what if ..He's caught by one only to fall in love with a demon in return will he be dammed forever or be taken away from his forbidden love
1. cold

'' The moon that scatters red''

"My wings...they hurt, they feet heavy and weak from the rain. They hurt so much I tremble from the cold touches of the water, creating a puddle around me I can't move since this demon has me paralyzed smirking as he watches me tremble. I 'm an Angel sent from heaven to earth to free all those angels that were captured by demons and chained up only to be unlocked from the shackles, to be used for their own ''purposes" the thing is, this demons has already spotted me, and watches in amusement as I try to get up but to no avail, I'm too weak at this point, and my wings aren't helping me, I can't move them nor tuck them in so they could easily be hidden into my skin, but this monster who is touching my wing, is ready to take me. His touches hurt my body; we angels are too pure and frail against tainted rough touches. My wings ache as he touches them and they crouch away.

'' Are you hurt little one?'' he smirks.

He has a horrible evil aura to him, his fingers roam my body in which makes my skin prickle and burn, I wince. I can tell he is having fun teasing me, he is a demon ...demons are all handsome, gorgeous only so that their appearance can trap innocent humans and especially angels into their grasps. A fetal mistake.

(Demon)

'' They are as beautiful as they say, their body's and faces are flawless and their soft skin tempts nails to scrape on, their wings are as white as snow not a single feather out of place soft, but with rain, heavy. They always come out perfect from head to toe which makes demons lust for the creatures, they are pure and what demons say '' one hell of a virgin'' yes they must be! I can feel his skin soft and warm and when I touch his wings they seem to move away from my touches on their own, while the small body underneath suffers from cold and hunger. I smirk as I hear him croak and wince, whimpering as the gentle touches of the rain become rougher and heavier, his wings seem to try to move, His body is shaking, his breathing shudders as his wings fall limply on the ground pushing him further into the puddle underneath him . It's amazing though...how the water seems to roll its way up and down his small frame like ants on a dead body and I as a vulture waiting for my prey to die, but that's not the case. All I want is the angel, he's mine This specific angel is small beautiful at most with blond hair extremely innocent blue orbs fallowed by soft tan skin, sexy, tempting, fuckable, forbidden, cute, desirable toys for demons. My body begins to heat up just watching him starting to fall asleep under the cold puddle.

( Angel)

I feel him watching me but ...oh how I want to go to sleep the desire of sleep over whelms my senses my wings, they hurt and burn so much, but I can feel them starting to numb up, the puddle under me suddenly feels warm. So lost in my desire to sleep, I didn't even feel two large hands grab me, only to make me shudder and scream out. He only smirks and begins walking away with me probably to where I was supposed to go and free all the other angels.


	2. dead silence

The dripping of water, tapping against a cold surface woke me from the fuzzy darkness. My eye lids felt heavy, but I managed to open them slowly. The light bothers my eye sight. It's so cold my fingers and toes feel numb from the cold floor I'm sprawled on. I close my eyes for a few seconds, and then sat up feeling slightly dizzy. The cool air in the room sent shivers down my spine, as it hits my bear body making me arch. I look around to see where I'm at. Suddenly it all came back to me, it was a cloudy memory, but it was there.

I remember why I was sent here, when I fell here on earth, when I spent a whole hour being paralyzed by a demon that spotted me under a puddle as my wings limped over me from the rain, burying me deeper into the cold water. I jolted, and un tucked my now dry wings over my body, and slowly rose from the ground. The cold room was like a large bathroom except it was all white, no sinks or tubs, it was plain. I gulped feeling my heart beat quicken as dread filled my entire being.

"W..Where am I?"I croaked

Suddenly the Door creaked opened, echoing against the white walls. I could hear my heart beat pulsing against my head, Eyes wide, breathing rasp, lips trembling, ears alert, Body ready, and my wings spread wide and open over me. My eyes searching for any movement.

I slowed my breathing to pick up any sound, soon the room was dead silent all that was heard was water dripping from my bear soaked body onto the cold surface. It was too silent, no movement, nothing, no breathing or footsteps around. I lowered my wings and closed my eyes, unaware of a figure behind me smirking. My eyes widen in realization, and very slowly praying to the lord above that it wasn't him, I turned my head slightly.

"Hello"


	3. a pleasurable sin

Naruto didn't remember, he didn't remember anything whatsoever. All he knew at this point, was he was being held against a wall mercilessly. His large white wings were both trapped with 2 sharp, long Knives plunged deeply into his wings against the white walls. Blood trickled down his wings, onto his naked body, and to the floor, creating a puddle under his feet.

Naruto yelped, feeling deep long nails scrape along his neck, and down to his collarbone , the once soft golden flesh was now redden from the harsh wounds, blood oozing out. Sasuke smirked. He loved it! He absolutely loved it when the little angel screamed under the pain. The thing was, he didn't give a damn. Naruto felt throbbing in his wings. With all Naruto's might he crouched and his wings strongly pulled out of the knives. A shrill scream echoed and bounced off Sasuke's restroom. Sasuke let out a loud laughter as his eyes studied the Angels wings. They were all torn and ripped. Although he didn't know how the hell the angel was going to ever fly again. Naruto knew, his wings would soon heal. Naruto carefully tucked them blending into the flesh and soon they were gone, like they didn't exist.

Sasuke licked his lips and looked over the small naked body, the deep crimson liquid coming from the boys head, back, and chest, seemed to match the golden flesh perfectly. Naruto looked up at the demon; dread filled his senses, head throbbing, and legs weak, his blood rushed in and out of his veins as if running away. Fingers trembled, toes curled and before he could scatter away, His bright soft locks were grabbed harshly and dragged into the Demons room, thrown onto the bed. Sasuke smirked.

"Let's see if those rumors of you pitiful beings, feeling as tight as little virgins, " he smirked, immediately grabbing the angels ankles and dragging him underneath his body, pinning him down. Naruto's eyes widen, terrified, and alarmed. Naruto began to struggle, even though angels were small and gentle they were also strong and fast, but to Sasuke he was nothing more, but a mere weak, pitiful being. Naruto trembled and shook, although his wings were badly injured, they burst and rose from Naruto's back, ready to protect.

Sasuke smiled evilly, amazed at how big and impressive Naruto's wings were. Sasuke summoned his snake and it slithered around Naruto's slim wrists, squeezing them tightly. Sasuke loomed over the small defenseless angel and shredded himself from his clothes. His eager fingers roamed over Naruto's chest and dug his nails into the flesh, running his hands up and down Naruto's golden flesh. Naruto was beyond terrified, His breathing hitched and his eyes remained widen and alerted, his lips trembled. Sasuke leaned into the boy and bit the juncture of his jaw hard, leaving a soon to be bruise. He sucked and nipped on the skin, his nails would now and then pinch Naruto when he'd scream or struggled against him, leaving trails of wet kisses and hickeys all over the boy's body. Naruto struggled even more as Sasuke began to travel southward, his body began to feel hot, and something so unknown to him.

"Well aren't you feeling aroused!" teased Sasuke curling his fingers onto Naruto's member. Naruto jumped and a sudden moan escaped his lips. "ahh"

Sasuke smirked widely and began to pump Naruto's erection faster and faster. Naruto knew this was a sin, but how can his body betray him like this?

"No..ahh..nn No" moaned Naruto throwing his head back, his once steady breathing turned into pants and heavy breathing.

Sasuke leaned down and took in the entire boy's erection. Naruto jumped and ended up crouching against Sasuke who was sucking him off thoroughly. His mouth against his erection felt wrong but amazing.

"Ahhh... ahh.. no (pant)..nn..no stop!" we moaned curling his loose fingers tightly into Sasuke's hair while the snake seemed to tighten over his wrist. Sasuke's head bobbed up and down Naruto's member making the blond moan loudly and flopped back down on the bed with his fingers still locked and tangled onto Sasuke's raven hair, Moaning. Although this was a very sinful sensation, mixed with pleasure, Naruto was enjoying the way Sasuke's tongue swirled and sucked him off, the way his moist mouth seemed to make his eyes roll back and moan in Ecstasy. Suddenly Naruto felt something turmoil in the base of his stomach ready to explode and trembled at the pleasure. "ahh...ahh.. no something ...ahhhh!" he yelled as he came into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke smirked and swallowed Naruto's sweet essence and licked his mouth.

"So much for innocence," he said grabbing Naruto's wrist and ripping the snake right off. Sasuke got onto his knees and harshly pushed his erection into Naruto's mouth. Naruto's eyes widen and tried to take Sasuke out of his mouth, but the strong hand held his head firm. "Suck!" he demanded. Naruto pushed against the hand but it was futile. Naruto closed his eyes tightly and apologized to the heavens above for his sinful acts and without any experience sucked Sasuke hesitantly. Sasuke was aware but very impatient, and let out a growl and began thrusting into Naruto's mouth. Naruto choked against the huge hard member ramming in and out of his mouth, his small hands tried to stop him, but Sasuke was much stronger. Naruto did what his instincts told him to and slightly bit down on the member. Sasuke's eyes widen and cummed into Naruto's mouth, pulling out as he watched some of his seed trickle down Naruto's chin. "Swallow it." He said grabbing a handful of Naruto's hair and pulling his head back to see his face. "You look so fucking tempting right now!" he smirked. Naruto had a faint color of pink on his cheeks, his mouth and chin were dripping from Sasuke's seed, his eyes looked glazed over with a tint of frightfulness and he just loved it! Sasuke threw Naruto back down to the bed, and opened Naruto's legs wide and settled himself between them.

"Brace yourself." he groaned. Naruto looked up at him. _"What was he going to do?"_

Suddenly Sasuke leaned onto him and began to push his way into Naruto's unprepared hole. Naruto's eyes widen and he let out a shrill scream. His legs shook from the impact; tears escaped his wide blue eyes. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and smirked pushing himself deeper into the amazing tight heat. Naruto clutched Sasuke's shoulder and clenched his finger nails into Sasuke's pale skin.

"AHH..NO ..ST..STOP IT HURTS!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke leaned into Naruto and watched his flawless face turn into a pain filled one.. Sasuke pulled out and trusted back into Naruto.

"AH..NO PLEASE" he begged and squeezed his shoulder tighter, wrapping his legs onto Sasuke's waist. Naruto sobbed and curled himself against Sasuke's chest as Sasuke rammed into the poor blond raw. Sasuke however was a bit shocked when he felt Naruto bury his head against his chest and plunged deeper into him.

"AHH!" Naruto moaned, Sasuke hit something that made him tremble into pleasure and moan, to lose control. Sasuke smirked and began to pound, ram, trust, deep into the blond right on his prostate.

Naruto threw his head back as the pleasure began to throb into his whole body. His wings curled themselves against both bodies. Sasuke smirked. He kind of liked how Naruto's wings seem to act on their own. '' Ahh..Ahh!" he moaned his legs tightened against Sasuke's waist. Sasuke suddenly pulled out and flipped the smaller body onto his stomach.

"I can't hold back anymore!" he growled clutching Naruto's hips, Naruto was suddenly on all fours.

"Separate your legs more." he demanded nudging his erection onto Naruto's hole.''Ahhh!" he moaned and buried his face onto his hands. Sasuke could feel himself losing control, thrusted deeper and deeper into the tightest heat he'd ever felt, both his arms in either side of Naruto's head. Naruto's body quickly weakened, only his hips remained up as Sasuke thrusted into him pounding, making the sound of skin -slapping- skin bounce off the walls.''ahh ..oh..ahhh!"

Sasuke panted and growled lowly besides Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered and let out a small moan. Sasuke threw his head back and pounded wildly into Naruto who began wailing in pleasure. Loud moans and groans mixed with growls and grunts filled the room. The wall in which the bed's head board stood was being banged against the wall, hard and loudly. Naruto felt he would break but "Oh dear lord!" he wanted more!

Sasuke separated Naruto's butt cheeks and watched as his erection pulled out and slammed back in deeply. Naruto's pink portal was red from the impact, but otherwise swallowed his erection hungrily. '' Ah..ah ..ahh" moaned Naruto. Sasuke pressed his chest on Naruto's small back and licked his cheek clenching his teeth as he gave Naruto a brutal pound fallowed by a deep trust. Naruto wailed and his cheeks burned with a fury red color. Eyes closed tightly, even though he tried to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning, moans just escaped from his lips and his fingers clutched the covers underneath while his body was trusted forward with immense force that seemed to pleasure him the most. ''Ah..ahh no y..your ..ahhh getting bigger!" screamed Naruto arching his back against Sasuke's chest.

Sweat filled and covered both bodies. Moans escaped lips, nails dug into skin, teeth bit and clenched, toes curled, fingers clutched, bodies moved in a fast pace, pounding , and slamming, thrusting, and plunging, coated with a hot moist of sweat. Sasuke ended up changing positions again with Naruto laying on his back and Sasuke's lips latched into Naruto's reddish nipples, mouth tasting, and savoring. Naruto moaned loudly losing full control of himself, and began to move his hips along with Sasuke's.

Sasuke's face came close to Naruto's with a pleasurable expression mixed with a smirk, Naruto blushed. Sasuke sat up still buried deep into Naruto and slid his hands up and down Naruto's hips and chest. Feeling the soft moist skin underneath, Sasuke grabbed his legs and placed them over his shoulders, pulled out and slammed back in.

Naruto's fingers curled into a tight little fist.

"Ahh..n..no..i ..i can't ...ahhh I can't handle it!" he moaned. Sasuke ignored his protests and thrusted in and out of the tight heat, jerking Naruto's body forward. Naruto felt that sensation in his stomach again and yelled as he came into their chests. Naruto lay panting, glazed, lewd, but Sasuke however wasn't done. Sasuke brought himself down to the small body and bit his neck, sucking the sensitive skin, and began once again pounding and slamming beastly on the moaning angel beneath him. His arms settled onto Naruto's knees and opened his legs as wide as he could burying himself deeper and deeper his thrusts hit straight on the bundle of nerves making the little blond tremble and moan.

Naruto was tired now, but when he looks up at Sasuke, somehow it seemed that this demon wanted to be satisfied as well. _"I have ..t..to hold on!"_ thought Naruto. Sasuke loved looking at the way his erection slammed into Naruto's very wet hole, the way their skin clapped and bounced off the walls, the sweet moans that escaped his angel's lips, which had a deathly grip on his shoulders.

(Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust)Naruto could feel himself losing his conscience with all this pleasure.

Sasuke's hands settled and clutched on Naruto's small waist, he looked down, Naruto looked 'beautiful' to Sasuke. He looked amazing, his tight little fists lay against the bed, his face was lewd with a tint of red on his cheeks, his hair framed against his forehead from the sticky sweat, his chest rose and fell, breathing was nothing more than panting and moaning. His lips looked full and red and swollen from all the biting and licking, his view was also on his engorge erection buried deeply into the small body. Wings spread and curled against both bodies, as if hiding them out of shame.

''Just a little more." gritted Sasuke as he pounded a few more times into the small body wildly. Naruto let out a final moan and clenched down on Sasuke's erection hard and pleasurable. This of course caused Sasuke to let out a throaty moan and came into Naruto. Sasuke fell onto the poor blond, both tried to slow their breathing. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and without a care or a warning, placed his lips on Naruto's. Naruto gasped and slowly began to close his eyes as Sasuke did amazing things to his mouth and lips with his tongue and with the last shred of strength tucked his wings in which blended into his sweaty golden skin, and fell into a deep, satisfying slumber.

"Good night my little Angel."


	4. the heroes and the monsters

" _**Moon that scatters red"**_

_Sasuke stood by the corner of his huge bed staring at the beauty in his bed. His angel. The angel slept in an odd angle but looked delectable otherwise. Sasuke smirked. So the rumors were true. The small angel on his bed seemed tired and worn out. Not only did Sasuke go as far as to rape the small angel but to continue 3 more times during midnight. Although Demons only used the angel for their own pleasures, demons had the tendency to keep looking for more. But why? Sasuke glared at the sunlight that dared to seep through the windows and onto the small creature. With this Angel he was sure that he wouldn't have to look for noisy, stubborn humans to get rid of his wild desires._

_Besides..the angel was beautiful, what else can he ask for? The demons red eyes settles on the glowing skin in which the sunlight bounced off on. His hair was a very bright color that would remind anyone of the sun and his gold skin was perfect and flawless. Sasuke's eyes traveled down to the Angels ass and groaned. Oh yes did he remember, that tight heat that swallowed his erection tightly. Sasuke bit his lip and let his fingers travel through out the angels skin. Oh how fragile they were. It made him want to prick the flawless skin with his nails to feel the golden skin underneath his fingertips. To smear the rich crimson color on those white pure wings.. or to prick his feathers one by one. But of course he could not, after all he wanted to keep his angel just as perfect as he came. _

_Sasuke licked his lips and pressed his lips on the angels soft back and bit the flesh underneath. It felt great. The angel whimpered and curled his fingers onto the sheets falling back into the deep slumber. Sasuke wiped his mouth and stood back up turning to leave. Naruto breath evened out once again and the sweat warm light bounced on his skin pleasantly, pulling him into the darkest part of his conscience. Sasuke locked the door behind him and began traveling through the dark halls. They were Literally Dark with not even a small, tiny speck of light. Of course Sasuke didn't care. Afraid wasn't a feeling demons would ever have. Since they were the darkness themselves the monsters, the demons. _

_The devils and fears. Nothing more than the evil themselves, in which traveled silently through the dark and watched you close from your closet, the monster that hid under your bed and the nightmares that haunted you through out your dreams and sudden shudders on your spine. _

_Demons were proud to be the living devil. Although humans had the tendency to imagine their own being of a devil, they failed to realize they were much more of a demon than one itself. Angels were different, they were the heroes of the stories, the saviors the blessed feelings and peace that over whelmed your senses. The angels that seemed to forgive anything and everything. They protected the demons themselves, the humans in which only made them sit around in despair, and shed tears in which should never be spared. They were vulnerable, pure, too perfect at times. _

_But what no one realized and failed to understand was that _

_Angels also had_

_the opportunities _

_to sin._

_Sasuke opened the locked heavy doors and opened it, only to reveal a few other angels Naruto was here to free. The angels hid and their once peaceful faces faded as the demon began to walk towards them._


	5. angels

"_**Moon that scatters red"**_

"_What were angels?..._

_very complicated beings, creatures _

_so vulnerable and frail._

_Their intensity was _

_outstanding and much powerful._

_Although Angels were frail,_

_they were strong enough to_

"_rule the hell below us." _

The shivering angel, coward against the bathrooms wall on the far corner trying his hardest to stop the trembling from getting out of hand. His golden skin was filled with goosebumps,bruises scattered among his skin, teeth marks claiming now red and purple skin. Thighs and upper arms decorated with Sasuke's printed hands and fingers in which held him tightly the night before, his neck patterned with red and purple blotches from Sasuke's constant sucking. Naruto winced, his whole body was in pain, especially his bottom, his intense blue eyes were slightly puffy and pink from all the crying. Praying to the lord in heaven to forgive his sinful acts, to forgive him and spare him the pain that followed every time he moved in inch. Naruto closed his eyes and began to pray his breathing calmed into a steady beat, his mind guttered away from the hell he was under. For a few minutes his mind succeeded to reach the heavens, to block any unwanted sounds, for a brief moment it was silent, when the bathroom door swung open making the angel flinch.

Sasuke stood there on the door with his eyes searching for his prized creature. A full blown smirk mirrored his lips and slowly walked calmly towards the cowering Angel. Naruto's eyes dilated twice their size and desperately searched for a way to escape. With his misfortune of finding a way out his wings were his only hope. Sasuke stumbled back as Naruto's wings spread around the small figure and an intense light glowed brightly around him his wings held an intensity of light so great that Sasuke had to shut his eyes and growl out. Blinded by the sudden light. Naruto ran past a blinded dumb folded Sasuke and slammed his body against the door in which swung opened making the small male stumble on the ground, with No time to lose Naruto got right up and ran out the restroom, With no knowledge of the setting he was in, Naruto ran from hallway to hallways, knowing that after a few minutes of blinding the demon he'd be fine and be right behind him. The halls were dark yet elegant, but had a sudden chill to the air, It was quiet, yet filled with hushed screaming and shrieking sounds that filled the chilly silence. Naruto felt tears becoming to form in his eyes, scared and cold his own feet had lead him to stares that lead down further, and deeper into the mansion.

"_Curiosity kills the cat...but im no where close to a cat"_

Naruto hesitantly took the first step into the deeper darkness and his other foot followed after. Although Naruto was a bright vulnerable creature, being scared was one of those feelings in which a human lived all their lives with and the demons created, An angel was always new to this dreadful feeling., Because in the heavens above fear was never in their minds or systems. Naruto's Lip trembled but he kept going further into the darkness until his eyes saw a small little flame of light come into view, and as he stepped at last onto the ground, His eyes came upon a bundle of chained and caged angles.

"_under the darkness and upon the light_

_you will find your paradise._

_The world of dreams _

_in which you'd live. _

_Dreams that will show you_

_things that will frightened you,_

_but...a place_

_you'd stay and never want to go back. _


	6. My pain heals you all

"_Moon that scatters red"_

_Lovely beings, beautiful creatures_

_Amazing vulnerability that spreads love_

_That it becomes too addicting._

(Naruto)

Naruto's eyes widen a huge pang of pain filled his being, seeing as his own kind being treated so horribly. Suddenly the fear in his blood seeped away, wanting to caress their bruises and gently kiss their cheeks and tell them in their heavenly voices that it was all going to go away soon and they would soon be purified again in heaven and sleep bundled into gentle sweet dreams together in their sweet fuzzy warmness. His light seemed to darken slowly as the sadden sadness lingered into his golden heart.

Naruto rushed towards them and broke the chains with only a gentle stroke of his soft fingers. One by one the angels fell limp onto the damp dirty grounds. Most dragged themselves to him and placed their heads on his bare feet. Naruto fell to the ground onto his knees, tear by tear fell onto the staring angels before him, with every tear that fell, seemed to make the angels glow stronger, but ever so slightly. With only seconds to go by every angel in the room had already crouched, laid, leaned and cried onto him. Caressing his skin and kissing here and there and croaking how lovely it was to have him near, the angel that everyone knew to have a greater heart to heal them with his tears and sadness, to save them from their frail misery. Naruto sooth them and in hushed voices told them how beautiful it was to have them all near to be the sacrifice for them all.

Most stared at him in awe while others hugged and with gentle fingers touch his wonderful golden skin and hair. While they were all so into the happiness that seemed to have abandoned them for such a long time, weren't aware of a demon behind them watching them all from behind the shadows and hidden by the darkness watching in awe at the heavenly scene before them they glowed together it seemed that their pure aura seem to make you want to walk over to them and lay, and sleep for all eternity with them, but for a demon it was impossible, it was way beyond their reach and wildest dreams.

Itachi always had a soft spot for all of them, although he wanted to be near them it was very dangerous to be near them, because the more you were near them the more they weakened and slowly began to lose their glow, just by wanting to be near them made them die slowly and painless. Although angels couldn't die it was referring to slowly making them lose their light, their happiness. Itachi curled his fingers against his dark clothes and step into the scene without frightening them. Slowly counting the seconds he was stepping out of the darkness, with every second made him impatient. Naruto slowly turned to him feeling the horrible heavy aura in the room with them. His impossible large wings spread over him and hovered over all the angels with him gently as protecting them all with his pure white wings ready for a fight to have his own blood spill over his wings. Itachi looked at him with curiosity and slowly raised his arms over his chest. Naruto still ready to attack looked at him frightfully.

"Do not be frighten little one for I am here to feed and bathe the angels with your permission if I may?"

Itachi kept his distance hiding his aura so the beautiful, amazingly creature would lower his defense. Naruto slowly lost the will to fight and lowered his wings tighter on the angels hidden well beneath them.

"For I will not hurt them of course"

Naruto's light began to fade again and finally nodded to the strangely kind demon. Itachi stepped close again and gently began to take the limp wincing angels in his arms. Naruto began to fallow close behind him, just as the dark doors opened, light wonderful warm light filled the enormous room. The walls were painted into a very golden color while on the floor scattered large oil scented bathes large enough for all his kind to bathe in, the sun glowed and filled the room from above a large window above. Itachi rushed into the bathes, gently placing them into the warm water. Fruit was scattered among the room. Naruto suddenly felt at peace and smiled the room was like a full heaven comfortable place to sleep and eat in.

"So lost in the beauty he didn't notice Sasuke rushing towards him with a heavy violent aura to him.

O.O yay! I finally updated! Arigato Gozaimasu for all of you who have reviewed and read my story ! ^_^ enjoy the story I will be updating this story as well as "finding my way out". Please review your love !


	7. dont hurt me please

"_Moon that scatters red"_

_It was hell with him; it was misery and wishing my death upon myself so I wouldn't be able to wake up again."_

"No! Please PLEASE let me go back let me go!" yelped the struggling angel trying to free his wrist away from the demons who had a deadly grip on him, surely cutting circulation. Sasuke however was in no mood to take any of the angel's bullshit and tonight he was going to make him learn who ruled who.

Once at the his bedroom door after all of the struggling and yelping Sasuke decided to teach him a lesson, a merciless, blood spilling, beat bruising lesson. One that would lead his little angel to submission. Sasuke unlocked the dark doors, and without an ounce of patience brusingly threw Naruto against the flood shutting the door tightly and locking it so there wouldn't be any interruptions. Naruto stumbled and hissed as his back hit the cold floor in a crushing way. Stumbling back he couldn't help but look up to demon, who was smirking down at him with a deadly aura to him and a murderous sadistic play to his lips. Sasuke took a few steps towards him and grabbed him by his neck making his legs dangle in the air like a rag doll.

"you little bitch!" with that Naruto was crushed against the wall. The angel whimpered and placed his hands against Sasuke trying to wheeze in some air.

"Open your wings OPEN THEM NOW!" He demanded tightening his grip. Naruto began to sob against him and opened his wings hesitantly.

"Now you will learn to respect me you useless being!" Sasuke grabbed one of the wings tightly holding it up and laughed sadistically at Naruto. In a rush of daze the angel was on the ground with his wings being held tightly. One second ONE FUCKING SECOND! (haha sorry guys ) Sasuke was piercing the winds with the dagger.

SO UNFINISHED!

(sorry guys cant finish it tonight I have school and I work so give me a break ill update the rest when I have my day off!)


	8. Chapter 8

"_Moon that scatters red"_

The once black marvel floors were now painted and covered in rich crimson blood. Feathers scattered about. Clothes shredded on the blood covering floors. With only the sound of a bed squeaking and banging against the wall was the only thing that broke the silence. The room smelled of heavy blood and sex combined. For after a while of the repeating sound, the noises recited and nothing was heard more than the silent cries of an angel being muffled by a strong hand against delicate skin. The demon had the small angel cradled against his arms while the angel slowly began to fall asleep from all the pain he has endured for hours. Sasuke watched as Naruto began to fall asleep and slowly brought his lips to the angel's forehead.

(Few hours before)

Naruto lay limp against the floor as the demon slashed, cut, and went about on the angel's wings. Screams of painful mercy escaped the small body, letting the demon know how much this was hurting him, burning him, destroying him. The angel's blood spattered onto Sasuke's face in which he just smirked and licked the blood tasting the sweet coppery taste, yet it had something else to the taste it affected in you in many ways if you dared shed the blood of an angel. The demon accidently stabbed the dagger against the angels back. Naruto's eyes widen and another painful scream escaped his lips. Sasuke watched in horror as more blood began to ooze out of the deep cup that the angel had just received. Sasuke leaned down to the cut and began licking away the blood, tasting the angel's marvelous rich crimson blood. Course demons didn't feed off of blood they fed off of bad energy, yet something about Naruto's blood made you want to take care of him, want to tell him you were sorry, regret all you've done to him, to _them._ Sasuke growled away from blood and turned the sobbing angel around. His wings were beyond gone, but they would grow right back no matter how many times you shred them apart into pieces. Naruto flinched away from him and curled into a tight ball, of course Sasuke towering over him didn't help the angel settle back down. Sasuke smirked he absolutely loved to see HIS angel bow down to him in fear. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm tightly and dived his nails into the delicate skin, the whole time the demons eyes were focused on the angels lips and eyes and let a blow end up on Naruto's mouth making the angel gasp. Naruto began to sob again and cowered away from Sasuke.

"It will go worse for you if you keep running away" he sung lowly glaring sadistically at the angel. Naruto trembled as Sasuke came closer and closer towards him, making each step more frightening to Naruto. Naruto looked up at the ceiling imagining he could see the clear blue skies above and finally gave up the fight to the demon. Sasuke frowned at the sudden change of attitude and his eyes widen in rage when he realized the angel was communicating with the king of the heavens. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his neck and threw him against the bed making the frail being to be left in ruins in seconds. With no time to spear, he scraped his nails on to the small waist of the beautiful being and looked into the angels frighten eyes and placed himself in between. Naruto's eyes widen and began to push against the demon. The angel with the bruises patterned against skin, blood decorating his body and bright locks, tears streaming down rosy delicate cheeks, bruised lush lips trembling and sobbing, absolutely blue wonderful eyes teary and red from Sasuke's abuse, he seem to always look beautiful no matter what! Sasuke moaned as he thought about that tight little hole he owned now and grabbed Naruto's waist positioned himself and let the thick engorged member into the small tight pink portal. With one small push he was in half way with a shrieking angel below, one growl one stroll of sweat down the demons head, one harsh push finished the job, being inside the crying angel. Naruto began to push against him wanting to get the demon out of him! It was a sin! Sasuke gritted his teeth and landed a blow on the angels head, the demon winced when he heard a sickening crack and looked at the angel. Naruto felt his eyes roll back instantly, dizzy and disoriented he fell back onto the bed limp, yet amazingly still wide awake. Sasuke looked down where they were connected and a rush of heat began to fill his urge to fuck the frail being onto the bed like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke began to push in and out of the portal all the while watching how his erection slammed in and out the tight portal. Slowly picking up the pace he grabbed Naruto's waist and bended him onto the bed slamming pounding and fucking Naruto senseless, Naruto slowly began to moan, the pain in his head throbbing as much as every push Sasuke send waves onto the small body. Sasuke gritted his teeth and grunted every time his member felt that tight sensation pressing onto his member. Naruto winced the creaking of Sasuke's large bed seemed to creak with every pound he was giving the angel with such forbidden act, Naruto felt his self-control leaving his body in seconds, his toes curled and let an arch against the demons chest. Sasuke leaned down to the angel and began sucking the delicate skin, pinching and biting wherever he could, Licking his throat like a piece of candy. Sasuke dived in and out so hard the head board was making a dent onto the thick walls. Naruto moaned and got onto his elbows feeling that delicious sensation going through his body. Naruto moaned loudly and began to move his waist with the rhythm of Sasuke's pounds, but with the demons ferocious speed he kept losing his pace but continued otherwise. Sasuke could feel the angel starting to respond to him and pushed Naruto onto the head board grabbed his ankles and placed them over his shoulder pounding into him against the head board. Naruto mewled and began to moan, whine. The whole night continued of pounding and grunting, toes curling and so on.

Never did Naruto know.

"_That Itachi was on the other side of the door"_


	9. repulsive

"_Moon that scatters red"_

_(Angel's p.o.v)_

_A jolt I'm awake now. A sound I can hear it now. A smell I can inhale it now. I'm awake. My eyes open and at first I can't see anything, but slowly I start to make out the room I'm getting used to. I sighed and looked besides me to find a creature next to me. He's different from what I am, Dangerous and tainted. No apologies for his wrong doings, and continues to go on with his head help up high. Dark, and no fear, for he creates the fear himself. Strives in what he is, tempting if you dare take a step close. Pretends to be something he is not. Smiles and extends his hand to you, and I promise you, that you won't be coming out of his trance any time soon, nor are you going to come stumbling back to life. You entrusted your very soul into his palm, believe me you won't come out alive._

_(Demon's p.o.v)_

_Wide awake, i can hear him now, I can smell his lovely smell and I inhale it, my eyes are settled on the creature. He observes me, no pain and no fear. Besides me Is a creature and he is the total opposite of me, he different, innocent and pure. Apologizes for all his wrong doings, and makes sure his apology is real otherwise he won't go on. The light and truth, for he himself creates the warmth and wonderful hues. Strives what he stands for with pride, kind if you take a step close. Doesn't pretend to be something he isn't. Smiles and extends his hand to you, and I promise you wonderful things, a warmth so great you'd want to stay but come stumbling back to reality. You entrusted your very soul into his palm, believe me, gently he'd touch your hand and give it right back, only so you expect wonderful things_.

Naruto closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply feeling every joint in his body unlock from its previous state. Eyes widening he fell back into the bed with a soft thump and winced, his whole body was on fire, sore, and his wings were healing themselves away. Turning his head aside, laid an observing demon his eyes held nothing frightening except curiosity, watching closely. Naruto narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the demon. Sasuke flinched; he wasn't expecting that, he had the sudden urge to let chuckles erupt from his mouth. Naruto frowned and scooted away. Sasuke smirked and yanked the blond close to him. Naruto whimpered and settled down on the pillow.

"Aww does someone hate me this morning?" teased Sasuke nuzzling Naruto's neck. Naruto pouted.

"I don't hate you…I just dislike you." He replied glaring at the wall in front of him.

"And why do you?" he asked nipping on the flesh.

"Isn't it obvious!" he said whimpering.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed with all his glory. Naruto turned away, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Come."

Naruto looked up "I don't want too, you scare me."

Sasuke growled and grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Why must you be so cruel?" Naruto yelled back yanking his wrist away. Sasuke smirked

"It's in my nature." He said going into the restroom

"It's repulsive." Whispered Naruto, of course Sasuke being a demon, heard this, and scowled stepping near Naruto, he towered the smaller being.

"So are you, you pitiful trash."

Naruto's eyes widen "I ..I didn't mean it like-

Sasuke glared at him and grabbed his neck. "All I want from you is sex nothing more and nothing less, your just a piece of trash to me in which I can throw away any time I god damn feel like it! Your nothing to me, I hate you and what you stand for, you make me want to destroy you, corrupt you, a weakling like you can never stand beside me in level. I wouldn't give a damn if you were to die by my own hands." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto's gaze shifted down to his feet that really did hurt. He never said anything about demons being repulsive he meant Sasuke's cruelty, yet the other told him, Sasuke's true intentions. A strong grip to his chin, his blue orbs collided with red ones. Naruto felt tears brimming, collecting in his eyes ready to let them go.


End file.
